RESOURCE PROJECT - PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of ENCORE (Encyclopedia of RNA Elements) is to provide protein-RNA interaction maps for 300 RBPs in 2 human cell lines, and associated localization, binding motif and functional datasets that aid in interpretation of these data and assigning functions to the bulk of these RBPs. The goal of this resource project is to generate and validate stable cell lines expressing epitope-tagged RNA binding proteins, perform primary and integrated analysis of the human RBP physical and functional interaction data, and to develop publicly- accessible transcriptomic, binding affinity and subcellular localization databases. These three goals are critical to maximizing the impact of this resource by providing not only valuable physical resources to the community (e.g. tagged cell lines) but also integrated analysis of the data to obtain as much insight as possible into the functional and binding properties of each RBP. More importantly, making this data as accessible as possible to a broad community of scientists will be achieved by making all data available at public data portals such as the ENCODE DCC, as well as via our own web portals that host the datasets in formats amenable for web-based queries and focused browsing. We will also conduct training sessions in the use of these tools. Finally, we will facilitate reproducible data analysis by making all code we develop available using common workflow language that can be used on any compute server and platform.